


we found each other (thirsty)

by ThatGirlTheyKnow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Experimental Style, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlTheyKnow/pseuds/ThatGirlTheyKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips connect in a bruising kiss, and the moon sings.</p>
<p>The boy pushes his hips forward.</p>
<p>They both growl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we found each other (thirsty)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I just started writing and it happened.
> 
> Another fic where the title comes from the Pablo Neruda poem, Absence.
> 
> "My love,   
> We have found each other  
> Thirsty and we have   
> Drunk up all the water and the  
> Blood,   
> We found each other  
> Hungry   
> And we bit each other  
> As fire bites,  
> Leaving wounds in us"
> 
> I own nothing.

_The wolves growl in the night as the full moon bears down on them._

_Its power pushes and pulls and strips bare their very souls until they are nothing but pure instinct._

_In the middle of the pack, the largest rears up, and howls._

-

The boy sits in his bedroom, at his desk.

He stares out the window at the glowing orb hanging in the sky.

Shivers, but forces himself to look down.

He ignores the yearning inside him to go running, to set himself free.

He knows what is in the forest tonight.

He knows, he can feel it. If he listens closely, he can hear them.

The moon may call to him, but it does not belong to him.

Tonight belongs to the broken group of people who aren’t people under the pearly glow.

-

_One of the smaller wolves skids catches a scent, and it skids to a stop._

_His pack follows him, and soon, there is a hunt._

_The largest one whines as he takes the lead._

_This does not smell like food._

_This smells like danger._

-

They get closer, these animals, these broken people.

The boy lies in bed and power flows through him. Nervous, restless.

He wants to hide but he knows it wouldn’t work. The alpha is strong, they say, and relentless.

He knows in his soul that tonight, of all nights, might be the one they find him.

What they will do with him is the question.

-

_They come to a house that backs onto the forest._

_The wolves snarl and whimper, feeling the danger, wanting to fight._

_The largest barks them down. He is the only one who can think._

_He smells the danger._

_It’s the scent of a teenage boy._

_He whines. Then growls._

_The pack understands, and runs away as fast as they can._

_They are too young to recognise the scent of magic that fills the air._

-

He had been so good at hiding from the local pack.

Hiding his power, hiding his tattoos.

Hiding the markings that labelled him as one of the coven that worships the moon.

He means no harm.

A wolf howls below his window.

The wolf might mean harm.

-

_The wolf changes shape._

_He is no longer a wolf, at least not in body._

_He stares at the window where a light glows until a figure appears._

_There is a connection, somewhere, between them. He can feel it in his bones._

_The figure holds up two glowing palms._

_Surrender, he seems to say._

_The wolf growls._

_He begins to climb._

-

The boy watches as the wolf, now man, climbs through his window, into his bedroom.

He is shirtless, and his power is bare for all to see.

The wolf sees. He seems to be thinking.

The boy wonders if he can feel the connection, too.

The three-way bind between the man, the wolf, and the moon.

Between the two in the bedroom, and the night they live in.

-

_Something within the wolf wants._

_Something within him that is animal._

_The danger in front of him does not seem so dangerous anymore._

_He reaches out a hand. Stops._

_The human part of his brain second guesses. Takes control._

_Even human, he wants._

-

The boy runs a hand through his messy dark hair.

The wolf is completely naked, and it stirs something in the boy.

Something hot and desperate. Something fuelled by the moon.

The wolf is holding out a hand. His eyes don’t glow.

He is human, for the moment.

The boy takes a step toward him.

The moon urges him on.

-

_He cannot control himself much longer._

_He growls, moves._

_Presses the boy against the wall and himself against the boy._

_Feels the lean, firm body against his._

_Bury his nose in that pale neck and breathes in the scent of power._

_He places his hands, claws out, on the boy’s hips._

_Twin tattoos sit underneath his hands._

_Their power flares through the connected bodies._

-

The boy winds his hands around the wolf’s neck, fingers knot through his hair.

The wolf looks up, and they share the same oxygen.

The boy leans in.

Fearless, confident. Shaking inside, heart pumping fast.

Lips connect in a bruising kiss, and the moon sings.

The boy pushes his hips forward.

They both growl.

-

_The wolf’s claws travel all over the body beneath him._

_The bed creaks with every movement._

_He tastes every inch of pale skin._

_He feels every sigh as the pleasure and moonlight wash over them._

-

The boy arches up as lips and fangs brush over him.

Power pulses through him, beating in his ears like a heartbeat.

The wolf responds, takes all of him in.

Heat and wetness become his world.

The boy doesn’t howl, but it is close.

-

_He savours every groan, every wordless plea._

_They do not speak at all, even when they are both spent._

_They lie on the bed._

_The moon’s call is quieter. Pleased._

_He does not know the boy’s name._

_It doesn’t matter. Not tonight._

_But it will._

-

They lie awake until the moon bids them farewell.

The sun comes up, the cold night replaced with a warm morning.

They do not speak as they dress.

The boy knows there are wolves outside.

Waiting for their alpha.

He sighs, stands at the window.

Imagines the blue and gold eyes watching him.

A pair of strong arms circle his waist.

His magic hums at the presence behind him.

-

_The inner wolf howls when he takes to leave._

_The wolf cannot bear to be apart from the danger._

_The boy says, “I’ve read stories, about the connection._

_The one that’s made when you make love to a wolf under the full moon.”_

_The wolf grins._

-

“Only if it was meant to be,” the wolf tells the boy.

The boy looks at him. Raises an eyebrow.

The man, the wolf, does not reply to the unspoken question.

The look in his eyes tells the boy everything.

When the wolf leaves, the boy is left feeling empty.

He leans out of his window. Howls to the rising sun.

His wolf howls back.


End file.
